1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) driving inverter and a portable computer with the same, and more particularly, to an LCD driving inverter and a portable computer with the same including an improved configuration having a plurality of output units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD driving inverter is connected to a lamp mounted in an LCD module to drive the lamp. The LCD module includes an LCD panel forming an image and a backlight unit disposed in back of the LCD panel and including a lamp to provide light to the LCD panel. If the LCD module employs a large-sized LCD panel, a plurality of lamps is needed to provide sufficient light to the large-sized LCD panel.
An LCD module comprising a plurality of lamps is disclosed in Korea Patent Application No. 10-2002-0053540. This conventional LCD module includes a plurality of lamps to provide light to an LCD panel and a plurality of inverters connected to each of the lamps in series so as to drive the lamps.
However, since the conventional LCD module includes the plurality of inverters, it may be difficult to assemble the LCD module and may increase in volume.
Specifically, in the case that the LCD module is mounted in a portable computer, it may be difficult to decrease the thickness of the portable computer.